Outing
by chocoaddicted
Summary: Haruno Sakura adalah gadis naif yang masih single dari lahir. Ia jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke yang katanya sudah memiliki kekasih. Karena ia adalah seorang wanita, ia memutuskan untuk tidak mendekati Sasuke agar kekasih pria itu tidak terluka. Tapi, sikap pria itu justru membuat Sakura semakin berharap. Lalu, apa yang harus gadis itu lakukan?


**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**Warning!**

**AU, Typo, Miss-Typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Outing by Chocoaddicted**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOT FOR KIDS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia berdiri tak jauh dari meja kerjaku. Wajahnya masih memesona seperti biasa. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan agak kurus itu menjulang di antara temen-teman satu timnya. Kulitnya yang putih membuat ia lebih bersinar dari yang lain. Bagaimana Tuhan bisa menciptakan makhluk setampan itu?

Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia berada di divisi yang berbeda denganku. Meskipun begitu, aku cukup beruntung karena ruangan kami berada di lantai yang sama. Kami bekerja di bagian servis, hanya saja berbeda divisi.

Sasuke adalah seniorku. Yang aku tahu ia dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Ia adalah model sekaligus pegawai Uchiha Corp. Meskipun ini adalah perusahaan ayahnya, tapi Sasuke tidak mau menerima jabatan tinggi karena koneksi dalam. Walaupun begitu, aku yakin namanya sudah ada di dalam daftar warisan Uchiha Fugaku.

Uchiha Sasuke memiliki karisma yang begitu menguar dari dirinya. Dengan diam tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun ia sudah terlihat sangat keren. Bagaimana jika membuka sedikit obrolan dengannya? Ya, meski aku terlalu pengecut hingga sudah setahun aku bekerja di perusahaan ini tak pernah terlibat suatu obrolan berarti. Menyapanya saja aku tak sanggup. Rasanya jantungku sudah berdegup kencang dan wajahku memanas jika mata kami bertemu. Dan itu selalu berakhir dengan langkah seribu yang aku ambil.

Uchiha Sasuke tak mungkin aku gapai. Ia terlalu sulit aku jangkau. Wajahnya terlalu tampan dan ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku tidak tahu siapa kekasihnya, hanya saja aku tahu jika ia tidak _single_. Dan aku lagi-lagi berakhir sebagai _fans_ yang hanya mengagumi idolanya.

"Lagi-lagi kau hanya memandangnya dari jauh," suara Ino yang duduk di sebelahku membuat telinga ini terusik.

"Lalu aku bisa apa?" aku menyahut sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke dan kembali fokus pada monitor di hadapanku.

"Menyapa contohnya?" Ino tidak lagi fokus pada pekerjaannya dan kini memutar kursi penuh menghadapku.

Aku memutar bola mata bosan, "Kau tahu betapa pengecutnya aku,"

Ino diam tidak menyahut. Untunglah... Semoga ia tidak berceloteh mengenai Sasuke dan memberikan saran yang gila lagi padaku. Tapi, kenapa aku malah curiga dengan diamnya si bawel pirang ini?

"Hai, Sasuke-_kun_!" mendengar nama Sasuke disebut oleh Ino tiba-tiba bahuku menegang.

"Hai, Ino," suara yang berat itu sampai di gendang telingaku.

Aku melirik lewat ekor mata dan sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di samping meja kerjaku? Ino sialan pasti sengaja menahan Sasuke di sini. Aku melirik gadis centil itu dan ia terlihat kehilangan kata-kata setelah menyapa Sasuke. Aku mendengus pelan.

"Um... _Well_, kudengar _outing_ minggu depan ya? Aku tidak sabar jadinya," Ino bertanya lamat-lamat. Aku tahu ia sengaja agar Sasuke lebih lama berdiri di sampingku dan aku berusaha keras untuk tidak peduli.

"Yeah... Tapi, kami justru kekurangan satu orang," suara datar itu terdengar seperti kecewa di telingaku.

Sasuke dan timnya merupakan panitia _outing_. Sebenarnya timku juga termasuk panitia, namun hanya yang senior saja yang diikutsertakan sebagai panitia dan aku masih terbilang anak baru. Jadi, aku kurang tahu mengenai _outing_ kantor ini.

"Siapa?" Ino bertanya penasaran. Gadis itu memang benar-benar... Tak bisakah ia mengakhiri sampai di sana saja?

"Hinata. Ia harus pergi ke Amerika untuk pengobatan ayahnya," sahut Sasuke sambil menyampirkan tangannya dikubikal milikku. Astaga! Aku bisa mencium parfumnya dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Oh! Semoga ayahnya cepat sembuh," Ino berkata sok tulus. Aku dapat melihat dari ekspresi menyebalkannya itu yang sesekali melirikku dengan kode-kode menyebalkan.

"Sebetulnya kami kekurangan orang. Apakah di timmu ada yang bersedia membantu?" Sasuke kembali bertanya. Aku diam tak bersuara, mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan layar _excel_ di depanku, meski aku hanya menggerakkan _mouse_ dengan asal. Sial!

"Memangnya bagian apa yang kurang orang?"

"Dokumentasi. Aku tidak bisa menanganinya sendirian,"

"Oh! Kalau begitu kau datang di orang yang tepat!" Ino berseru senang dan entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak, "Haruno Sakura saat kuliah adalah anak klub fotografi. Ia pasti tidak keberatan membantumu. Ya, kan Sakura?"

Aku menoleh dan melotot mendengar kata-kata Ino.

"Apa kau gila?!" ucapku tanpa mengeluarkan suara dan Ino malah menjawab dengan memutar kursiku hingga berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

Pria berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu menunduk menatapku. Aku menelan ludah membalas tatapannya. Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan pada sahabatku yang bodoh ini? Memotongnya menjadi enam bagian sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk.

"Haruno-_san_, mohon bantuanmu kalau begitu," Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabatan.

Aku terlihat agak ragu menyambut uluran tangannya, sampai sebuah _heels_ menginjak sepatu ketsku membuatku secara spontan meringis. Aku menoleh ke arah Ino dan melotot saat Ino memamerkan cengiran menyebalkan.

"Haruno? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

Aku mengangangguk dan menggeleng, Sasuke semakin bingung. Aku terlihat seperti orang tolol jika seperti ini. Maka, aku sambut uluran tangannya. Saat itu juga aku merasakan listrik menyebar di sekujur tubuh.

"Mo-mohon bimbingannya," ucapku terbata dan tidak berani menatap matanya.

"Ya," Sasuke tersenyum. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku menahan sejuta kupu-kupu terbang menggelitik perut.

.

.

.

Jam pulang kantor sudah lewat sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu dan aku masih terjebak di kubikalku dengan pekerjaan yang hampir selesai. Ino sudah pulang bahkan sepuluh menit sebelum jam kantor selesai. Dan ketika aku membereskan isi tas ranselku, aku baru tersadar jika tinggal aku seorang diri di ruangan. Uh-oh, akhir pekan yang indah.

Aku berdecak dan hendak berdiri ketika pintu ruangan terbuka menandakan seseorang akan masuk. Aku tidak begitu memedulikan karena kupikir pasti OB yang bertugas membersihkan ruangan ini. Jadi, aku fokus dengan ponsel di tanganku membuka aplikasi dunia maya bernama Path.

"Baru mau pulang?"

Suara berat khas laki-laki yang begitu kukenal menyapa gendang telingaku. Aku tersentak dan hampir saja menjatuhkan ponsel merah ini. Pasti aku terlihat konyol di mata Sasuke.

"Hm... Yeah," aku mengangguk setelah melihatnya sekilas dan kembali menunduk.

Karena merasa ia hanya basa-basi saja, aku berniat melanjutkan langkah kaki yang sempat terhenti. Namun, ucapan Sasuke berikutnya membuat kaki ini terasa membeku.

"Rumahmu di mana? Mau pulang bersama?" Sasuke menatapku dari meja kerjanya yang tak jauh dengan pintu.

"Eh?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Ayo aku antar kau pulang," ia menenteng tasnya dan berdiri di hadapanku.

Tanganku bergerak cepat dengan mengibas di depan dada, "Ti-tidak perlu, terima kasih. Ta-tapi—"

"—Aku tahu hari ini kau tidak bawa motor. Jadi, ayo kita segera pulang," ucap Sasuke final dan berjalan lebih dulu menuju pintu.

"Dari mana Sasuke tahu kalau aku tidak bawa motor?" aku bergumam dan segera menyusul Sasuke.

TING!

Suara lift berbunyi dan pintu lift itupun terbuka. Aku dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam benda berbentuk kubus tersebut. Ia berada satu meter di samping kananku, lebih tepatnya aku yang menjaga jarak darinya.

"Jadi, rumahmu di mana?" Sasuke menoleh menatapku.

"A-aku tinggal di Apartemen Cherry Blossom," jawabku tanpa memandang matanya. Aku benar-benar gugup asal kau tahu.

Sasuke berdecak, "Apa kau sangat takut padaku sampai tidak mau melihatku ketika bicara?"

Aku refleks menoleh dan menatapnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, "Bukan begitu..."

"Lalu kenapa, Sakura?" Sasuke memanggil nama depanku! Astaga... Aku sampai harus memalingkan wajahku untuk menutupi merahnya pipi ini.

"U-um... Aku... Aku belum terbiasa," hanya ini jawaban yang melintas di otakku yang kadang lambat.

Sasuke tertawa. Sungguh suara tawanya merdu sekali. Aku meliriknya sesekali dan wajahnya dua kali lipat lebih tampan ketika ia tertawa. Matanya tertutup membentuk bulan sabit ketika ia tertawa.

"Ke-kenapa tertawa?" tanyaku malu.

"Kau lucu, Sakura," dan tepat saat Sasuke mengatakan itu kami sudah sampai di lantai dasar, "ayo sebaiknya kita cepat sebelum jalanan macet,"

"Ya," aku mengekorinya di belakang.

Saat aku melihat Pajero Sport berwarna putih milik Sasuke dari tempatku berdiri, entah kenapa aku terbayang Sasuke bersama kekasihnya berkencan dengan mobil keren tersebut. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak hati dengan kekasihnya. Jika kekasihnya tahu Sasuke pulang bersamaku, apa yang akan ia rasakan? Sebagai wanita aku tidak ingin menyakitinya. Sehingga aku hanya berdiri di samping pintu mobil sampai Sasuke membukakannya untukku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang bingung melihat sikapku.

Aku menoleh dan mendongak menatap matanya, "Maaf, tapi sepertinya ada hal yang tertinggal. Jadi kau duluan saja, Uchiha-_san_,"

"Apa aku bisa membantumu?" Sasuke menatapku khawatir.

Aku menggeleng, "Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu,"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, lalu ia menutup pintu mobil yang dibukakan untukku, "Baiklah. Tapi, aku boleh minta tolong satu hal padamu?"

"Hm... Boleh. Apa itu?" aku memiringkan kepalaku merasa heran dengan Sasuke yang tidak pernah terlibat obrolan panjang denganku kini bicara banyak.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku 'Uchiha'?"

Aku tertegun, "Ta-tapi..."

"Aku saja sudah memanggilmu dengan nama depan. Rasanya aneh jika kau memanggil margaku," Sasuke bersedikap tangan.

Aku menggaruk pipiku yang tak gatal, "Um... Baiklah, kalau begitu... Sa-Sasuke-_san_,"

"Bukankah _kun_ lebih bagus terdengar?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Eh?" aku semakin bingung.

"Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sasuke, "panggil saja aku Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Tapi..."

"Kau terlalu banyak berkata 'tapi', Sakura," ia kembali memotong perkataanku, "sekarang cepatlah kau selesaikan urusanmu. Jangan sampai pulang terlalu malam,"

Pipiku kembali memanas mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang penuh perhatian. Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh berpikir lebih. Ingat, Sakura! Sasuke sudah punya kekasih!

"Oke! Hati-hati di jalan Sasuke-_kun_," aku hampir tersedak air liurku sendiri saat menyebut namanya.

Sasuke mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobil, "Kau yakin tidak ingin aku temani?" tanya Sasuke dari dalam mobilnya.

Aku menggeleng, "Terima kasih, tapi kau nanti hanya bisa menghambat pekerjaanku," sahutku sambil tertawa.

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa, "Baiklah, aku duluan, Sakura!"

"Ya!" aku melambaikan tangan mengantar kepergian lelaki idolaku.

...

...

...

"Bodoh sekali aku menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas tadi! Aaaargggh! Haruno Sakura _no bakaaaa_!" aku menjambak rambutku kesal. Sial. Sungguh sial!

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian hampir diantar pulang oleh Sasuke, setiap kami bertemu Sasuke tersenyum padaku dan aku membalasnya dengan kikuk lalu kabur bagaikan pencuri celana dalam. Aku tidak berani menatap matanya. Setiap aku menatap matanya, rasa bersalah menggerogoti hatiku. Aku merasa jahat sekali karena mencintai kekasih orang lain.

Ino berkata jika aku terlalu naif. Seharusnya aku berusaha lebih keras lagi agar Sasuke menaruh perhatian padaku dan mencampakkan kekasihnya. Terkadang otak gadis pirang itu sedikit miring. Mana mungkin aku tega melakukan hal tersebut! Sedalam apapun rasa suka, tidak rasa cintaku pada Sasuke, aku tidak mungkin segila itu untuk merebut kekasih orang lain.

Aku percaya karma. Oleh karena itu, sebisa mungkin aku menghindari untuk menyakiti hati orang lain. Meski itu berarti aku harus menghindari berbagai macam masalah dan berakhir menjadi seseorang yang pengecut. Rasanya aku mau menangis, Tuhan!

Sudahlah. Cukup. Aku tidak mau berlarut-larut memikirkan masalahku yang tidak ada jawabannya ini. Sebaiknya aku fokus bekerja sebelum bosku yang _moody_ itu memanggilku ke meja kerjanya.

"Hai, Sakura,"

Astaga! Aku hampir terlonjak dari kursi ketika mendengar Sasuke menyapaku. Ino yang duduk di sampingku juga tak kalah terkejutnya. Ia menyikut tanganku untuk segera menyahut sapaan pria tampan yang saat ini berdiri di samping kubikalku.

"Um... Hai," sahutku kikuk.

"Jangan lupa besok kau membantuku di tim dokumentasi. Kameranya akan kusiapkan besok. Jadi, jangan sampai terlambat," ujar Sasuke dengan suaranya yang datar.

"Aku mengerti," apalagi yang aku harapkan? Sudah jelas jika Sasuke menghampiriku itu pasti mengenai pekerjaan. Mana mungkin ia berbasa-basi denganku layaknya teman.

"Sampai jumpa besok," Sasuke pun pergi dengan tas yang ditentengnya. Aku baru sadar jika sekarang sudah waktunya jam pulang kantor.

"Wow! Suatu kemajuan yang pesat!" Ino berseru girang ketika Sasuke sudah menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Apanya kemajuan pesat? Kami hanya terhubung karena pekerjaan, _baka_!" sahutku ketus.

"Jadi, kau berharap jika kalian terhubung karena diluar urusan pekerjaan?" Ino mengerling nakal sambil mencolek daguku.

Aku menepis tangannya gemas, "Ti-tidak seperti itu juga. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau atau orang lain salah paham," aku menghela napas berat, "lagipula ia sudah punya kekasih," gumamku pelan.

"Tapi, mereka dijodohkan," ucapan Ino menarik atensiku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Masa kau tidak tahu?" Ino memandang meremehkan, "Sasuke dijodohkan dengan Karin dari keluarga Uzumaki. Uchiha sudah sejak dulu bekerja sama dengan keluarga Uzumaki. Perjodohan ini karena ikatan bisnis," lanjut Ino sambil merapikan isi tasnya.

"Uzumaki Karin?"

"Kau pasti pernah mendengar namanya kan? Dia adalah kakak angkat Naruto,"

"Naruto..."

Aku ingat nama itu. Ia adalah sahabat baik Sasuke yang beberapa kali berkunjung ke perusahaan ini hanya untuk makan siang bersama dengan pria idamanku itu. Jadi, Sasuke sudah dijodohkan dengan kakak angkatnya? Dilihat dari manapun Sasuke dan Naruto saja sudah seperti saudara. Pasti dengan Karin pun Sasuke sangat dekat.

Harapanku pada lelaki bersurai raven itupun semakin mengikis. Mengapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang sudah memiliki tambatan hati? Ini membuatku gila! Aku harus cepat melupakannya sebelum aku semakin jatuh pada pesona Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Kudengar keluarga Uzumaki akan datang ke acara _outing_ besok. Aku harap kau mempersiapkan mentalmu untuk itu," dan perkataan Ino ini membuat hatiku berdenyut perih. Besok dan lusa akan menjadi neraka bagiku.

.

.

.

Sial! Karena semalam suntuk aku meratapi nasibku yang menyedihkan, sekarang aku terlambat datang ke kantor karena bangun kesiangan. Aku mungkin saja akan tertinggal bus terakhir jika Ino tidak menelponku dan berteriak menyuruhku cepat berangkat.

Aku memasuki bus dengan napas terengah sampai menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh isi bus. Uh... aku malu sekali. Cepat-cepat aku mencari kursi yang kosong dan beruntungnya aku ada dua buah kursi kosong di bagian belakang. Kuhempaskan bokongku di kursi itu. Tidak peduli jika saat ini aku naik bus dari divisi yang berbeda denganku.

Aku memasang headset di kedua telingaku mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari orang-orang asing yang berada dalam bus ini. Ketika musik di Ipodku berbunyi, aku merasa seseorang duduk di sebelahku. Aku menoleh dan terkejut melihat Uchiha Sasuke sudah duduk di sampingku dengan sebuah kamera di lehernya.

"Kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

"Um... Aku kesiangan, maaf," aku tersenyum bersalah melihat Sasuke bercucuran keringat di dahinya.

"Seharusnya kemarin aku meminta nomor _handphone_-mu. Jadi, bisakah kau memberikan nomormu?" Sasuke menyodorkan ponselnya padaku, "agar aku tidak kesulitan mencarimu," lanjutnya karena melihat aku tak kunjung mengambil ponsel pintarnya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu," aku mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik nomorku. Tak lama kemudian ia menelpon ponselku dan aku menyimpan nomornya. Tuhan, apa ini keberuntungan di balik musibah?

"Ini kameramu," Sasuke menyerahkan kamera DSLR di tanganku.

Aku terdiam dan sesekali meliriknya yang tampak kelelahan. Keringat masih nampak di pelipisnya dan perlahan turun hingga ke rahangnya yang tegas. Itu terlihat sedikit seksi di mataku. Astaga! Haruno Sakura, apa yang kau pikirkan?!

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan memandang keluar jendela. Namun, lagi-lagi aku bisa melihat pantulan wajah Sasuke dari jendela bus. Detak jantungku pun bertalu dengan tidak teratur. Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Aku mengacak isi tasku dan menemukan tissue di dalamnya. Segera saja aku sodorkan pada pria tampan di sebelahku ini. Ia justru menatapku dengan alis yang dinaikkan sebelah.

"Kau berkeringat," ujarku dan menelan ludah menahan gugup.

"Bisakah kau membantuku? Kedua tanganku sedang sibuk," tanya Sasuke.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku melihat kedua tangannya yang sedang sibuk mengatur lensa kamera. Sekali lagi aku menelan ludah dan dengan tangan gemetar mengambil tissue lalu menyapukannya di wajah Sasuke yang basah.

"Sebelah sini juga," Sasuke memutar wajahnya hingga wajah kami berhadapan.

Mata kami bertemu dan aku segera mengalihkan tatapanku dengan kembali mengambil tissue, kemudian menyeka keringat yang muncul di sekitar dahi pria itu. Jika jantung bisa melompat keluar dari tubuh, aku yakin saat ini juga jantungku sudah lari dari tubuhku. Wajah kami berhadapan dan aku sama sekali tidak berani menatap matanya.

Saat aku mencuri pandang melihat matanya, Sasuke menatapku dengan intens. Kami bertatapan cukup lama dan gerakan tanganku menyapu keringatnya pun terhenti begitu saja. Waktu seakan berjalan lambat sampai aku merasa Sasuke memajukan kepalanya dan ia menutup kedua mata beriris _onyx _yang memabukkan itu.

Wajah Sasuke semakin dekat dengan wajahku. Badanku melumer tak bisa bergerak. Aku bisa merasakan hangat napasnya di pipiku saat ia memiringkan wajah tampannya. Ketika bibir kami hampir bertemu, seruan seseorang dari depan bus membuatku dengan cepat menjauhkan diri.

"Kita sudah sampai! Kemasi barang kalian karena kita akan menyebrang pulau!"

"Sial!" aku yakin mendengar Sasuke mengumpat si lelaki berambut cokelat yang baru saja menginterupsi kegiatan kami.

Aku bersyukur karena kami tidak jadi berciuman. Namun, aku juga sedikit kecewa karena bibir kami gagal bertaut. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sambil mencengkram kamera yang ada di pangkuanku. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Haruno Sakura?

.

.

.

Aku turun dari bus dan secepatnya mennghindari Sasuke dengan berlari menuju Ino yang berdiri di samping sebuah kapal Ferry. Setidaknya aku bisa mengatur ekspresi wajahku ketika akan berhadapan dengannya lagi.

"Kau sudah bertemu Sasuke?" Ino tiba-tiba bertanya ketika aku berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sudah. Memang kenapa?" tanyaku sambil masuk ke dalam kapal penyebrangan antar pulau tersebut.

"Kau membuatnya khawatir, bodoh! Ia berlarian seperti orang gila mencarimu yang tidak kunjung datang," ujar Ino kemudian ia memukul kepalaku pelan.

"Mungkin ia takut jika aku tidak datang karena tidak ada yang membantunya mendokumentasikan acara ini," sahutku mencoba agar tidak terlalu berharap.

"Menurutku tidak begitu. Semalam ia melihatmu mabuk-mabukkan di kedai dekat apartemenmu. Aku rasa ia mengkhawatirkanmu," Ino menatapku serius.

"Benarkah?" gumamku dan memandang Sasuke yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kapal Ferry bersama temannya yang kuketahui bernama Naruto.

Jadi, Sasuke semalam melihatku mabuk? Aku mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam, namun kepalaku menjadi semakin pusing.

"Kau ini! Sudah tahu mau ada acara penting malah mabuk-mabukkan! Minum ini!" Ino memberikan sebotol jus jeruk dan vitamin padaku.

"Terima kasih," aku menerima minuman dan vitamin itu, "apalagi yang dikatakan Sasuke padamu?" aku bertanya penasaran.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat kejadian semalam?"

Aku menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

Ino menghela napas panjang, "Sasuke juga hanya mengatakan ia melihatmu mabuk di kedai itu, lalu ia tidak menceritakan hal yang lainnya," ujar Ino sedikit frustrasi karena penasaran, "apa tidak terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?" Ino membisikkan kalimat itu tepat di depan wajahku.

Aku memukul dahinya dengan botol minuman, "Memang apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Kau ini kasar sekali!" Ino mengusap dahinya, "tapi, hari ini cukup baik karena keluarga Uzumaki yang datang itu bukan Karin melainkan Naruto. Kau bisa bernapas lega, jidat!" Ino mengerling ke arah Naruto yang bicara pada Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk.

Aku memandang kedua pria itu dari tempatku duduk. Kami terpisahkan beberapa meter karena Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di depan, sedangkan Aku dan Ino duduk di paling belakang.

Pria pirang yang sedang kuperhatikan itu menoleh dan menangkap kedua mataku yang sedang memandangi mereka. Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Seketika itu juga bahuku menegang karena Sasuke ikut menoleh dan menatap mataku dengan sebuah seringai tipis. Aku memalingkan wajah dan menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di wajah.

"Hei, kau kenapa jidat?" Ino bertanya khawatir.

"Sepertinya aku mabuk," sahutku. _Aku mabuk cinta sialan ini!_

.

.

.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan semalam?" aku memukul kepalaku saat berkeliling mencari objek yang bisa difoto.

Seharian ini aku menghindari Sasuke. Sejak kejadian di bus tadi pagi dan fakta bahwa Sasuke semalam melihatku mabuk membuatku semakin menjaga jarak dari pria itu. Aku malu, sungguh. Aku tidak punya muka lagi jika bertemu dengannya.

"Woaaaahh! Indahnya!" aku berseru kagum memandang sunset di depan mata.

Segera saja kuabadikan momen ini dengan kamera DSLR dan juga ponsel milikku. Aku duduk di hamparan pasir putih pulau pribadi keluarga Uchiha ini. Sebanyak apa sih kekayaan mereka sampai memiliki pulau pribadi seperti ini?

"Jika kau memandangnya sendirian, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti orang kesepian,"

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celana. Kamera DSLR melingkar di lehernya. Mendadak jantungku kembali berdegup dengan kencang.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_?" aku berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

Ia berjalan mendekat dan berdiri memandang sunset yang perlahan tenggelam, "Haruno Sakura, _single _dan hidup seorang diri di apartemen. Setiap akhir pekan hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur karena tidak ada yang mengajakmu pergi. Saat ini kau menikmati sunset seorang diri juga. Kau benar-benar terlihat kesepian," Sasuke menatap mataku dalam.

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke itu seperti aku pernah mendengarnya. Aku menautkan alis mencoba mengingat kalimat tersebut. Kepalaku mendadak sakit dan sebuah ingatan berputar di otakku.

.

.

.

_Kenapa kisah percintaanku selalu menyedihkan? Mencintai seorang pria yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Bahkan mereka dijodohkan. Seleraku yang buruk atau seleraku yang terlalu tinggi mengharapkan Uchiha Sasuke bertekuk lutut padaku?_

_Aku kembali menenggak bir ke dalam tenggorokanku yang kehausan. Memikirkan Sasuke membuat hatiku berdenyut perih dan kepalaku pusing. Sudah setahun aku mendambanya, namun aku terlalu pengecut untuk sekedar menyapanya. Lalu, aku berharap Sasuke mencintaiku? Yang benar saja, Haruno Sakura!_

"_Aku benar-benar gadis yang menyedihkan, hik!"_

_Aku berniat menenggak gelas bir itu lagi saat sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakanku. Aku memandang orang itu dengan kesal. Beraninya ia mengganggu acara minum-minumku yang berharga ini. Ah... rupanya ia Uchiha Sasuke. Ia selalu mengganggu kesenanganku. Menghancurkan kebahagiaanku._

"_Ah... Sasuke-_kun _rupanya... hik!" aku menuangkan bir di gelas yang lainnya, namun Sasuke menarik gelas tersebut._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sakura?" Sasuke menatap nyalang padaku._

_Aku meletakkan kepala di atas meja dan mengibaskan tangan menyuruhnya pergi, "Terserah aku, hik! Kau tidak berhak mengaturku, hik!"_

"_Aku berhak! Besok kau punya tugas penting dan sekarang kau mabuk-mabukkan? Di mana otakmu yang waras, Haruno Sakura?" Sasuke menarik tanganku dan menggendongku di punggungnya, "kau membuatku khawatir,"_

"_Aku tidak ingin datang ke _outing _itu, hik! Di sana hik, aku akan bertemu dengan Karin, hik! Aku tidak mau, hik! Apalagi melihat Sasuke-_kun _dan Karin bermesraan di depan mataku. Aku lebih baik mati, hik!"_

_Aku merasa Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sejenak sebelum kembali melangkah entah ke mana, "Kenapa kau membenci Karin?"_

_Aku menggeleng, "Aku tidak membencinya, hik. Aku benci pada diriku sendiri karena mencintai kekasihnya, hik!"_

"_Memang siapa yang kau cintai?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suaranya yang datar._

"_Uchiha Sasuke, hik. Pria berambut aneh itu, tapi sialnya ia begitu tampan, hik!" aku merasa bahu Sasuke menegang, namun aku tidak memedulikan hal itu, "aku, Haruno Sakura seorang gadis yang masih _single _sejak lahir, hidup seorang diri di apartemen. Setiap akhir pekan hanya kuhabiskan dengan tidur seharian. Kau tahu kenapa aku hanya tidur seharian?" aku merasa kepala Sasuke menggeleng pertanda ia tidak tahu, "karena aku _single _dan tidak ada yang mengajakku keluar! Benar-benar gadis yang menyedihkan, hik!"_

"_Kau tidak menyedihkan, kau hanya menjaga dirimu dengan baik," Sasuke menyahut dengan suaranya yang lembut._

"_Hm..." dan aku jatuh tertidur begitu Sasuke bicara pada penjaga apartemen tempatku tinggal._

.

.

.

Ketika ingatan itu berputar di otakku, aku langsung menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum. Wajahku memerah padam mengingat semalam aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Kebodohan apalagi yang sudah kau lakukan, Haruno Sakura?!

"Sudah mengingatnya, hn?" Sasuke perlahan mendekat dan berdiri sejengkal dari tempatku berdiri.

"Semalam aku benar-benar seperti orang gila," gumamku sambil menyentuh kepala yang terasa pusing.

"Orang yang membuatmu gila ada di hadapanmu saat ini," Sasuke menarik daguku agar menatap matanya.

"Lupakan saja yang semalam. Anggap saja aku kehilangan kewarasanku saat sedang mabuk. Kalau begitu, sampai—hmmm!"

"—Cup!"

Ucapanku berhenti ketika Sasuke dengan cepat mencium bibirku. Ia menahan kedua tanganku yang memberontak dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanan pria itu menarik tengkukku memperdalam ciumannya. Aku tak mampu berkutik saat tangan kanan Sasuke memijat lembut tengkukku membuatku tebuai dan membuka mulut membiarkan lidah Sasuke masuk dan mengobrak-abrik mulutku.

Ia terus mendorong lidahku agar selalu berada di bawah. Aku merasa wajahku semakin panas dan kadar oksigen di paru-paru semakin menipis. Dengan segala kekuatan yang aku punya, aku mendorong pria tampan ini agar menjauh dariku. Setetes _saliva_, entah itu milik siapa menetes turun dari daguku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-_kun_?" geramku marah pada lelaki yang sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi berani-beraninya ia mencium gadis lain.

"Menciummu," sahutnya santai dan berniat menghampiriku lagi. Aku bergerak mundur.

"Tapi, kau sudah punya kekasih! Kau tidak sepantasnya berbuat seperti ini!" teriakku marah. Aku benar-benar benci pengkhianatan. Meski yang ia khianati bukanlah aku.

Kulihat Sasuke berhenti melangkah mendekatiku. Ia tertawa sampai menutup sebelah wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Aku menatapnya bingung. Apakah otaknya miring sampai tertawa begitu geli? Padahal aku sedang tidak melawak.

"Kau lucu sekali, Sakura. Aku semakin menyukaimu," ujar Sasuke santai sambil memasukkan kembali kedua tangannya di saku celana.

"Kau pikir aku ini pelawak? Kau benar-benar gila," aku menggelengkan kepala dramatis. Sasuke kembali terkekeh.

"Ya, aku gila karena jatuh cinta padamu,"

Deg!

Mataku melebar mendengar ucapannya. Di tengah sunset yang semakin tenggelam, Uchiha Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya padaku dengan senyum lembut yang ia miliki. Sebelum kakiku menjadi jelly yang tidak bisa digerakkan, dan sebelum otak warasku dikuasai oleh egoisme, aku berlari meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri di tepi pantai yang romantis itu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, namun air mata perlahan mengalir dari kedua _emerald_-ku.

.

.

.

"Jidat, kau tidak ingin ke aula?" Ino menepuk bahuku.

Setelah kejadian sore tadi, aku langsung mengurung diri di kamar. Setelah menyegarkan otakku dengan air dingin di kamar mandi, aku langsung bergelung di dalam selimut.

"Aku ingin tidur saja," sahutku semakin memeluk erat guling penginapan ini.

Sret! Ino membuka paksa selimut tebal yang membungkusku.

"Hei, Ino! Apa masalahmu?"

Ino berkacak pinggang, "Tidak sopan jika kau tidak datang ke aula sekarang! Kau itu memiliki tugas sebagai dokumenter! Ini adalah acara puncaknya, masa kau tidak datang?"

"Bisa tidak kau menggantikanku?" aku menatapnya memelas.

Ino menggerakkan jari telunjuknya jenaka, "Tidak bisa! Aku sudah ada janji dengan Sai-_kun_. Dan jangan coba-coba kabur jika tidak ingin aku adukan pada Sasuke!"

"Tck! Ya, ya! Aku akan kesana," aku berniat bangkit dan mengambil kemejaku, namun Ino menarik lebih dulu kemeja kotak-kotak biru tua milikku, "apalagi sih, Ino?"

"Kau tidak mungkin datang ke sana dengan pakaianmu begini," gadis pirang itu berjalan menuju lemari dan menyodorkan sebuah _one piece _berwarna kuning dengan corak bunga padaku, "sebaiknya kau memakai ini,"

"Ino, kau tahu sendiri aku tidak suka memakai rok," aku mendorong kembali pakaian itu padanya.

"Suka tidak suka kau tetap harus memakainya. Kau mau salah kostum, eh?" Ino mendorong kasar pakaiannya di dadaku, "cepat sana ganti pakaianmu!" Ino kembali mendorongku ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Hei, bisakah kau pelan-pelan?" aku merengut di dalam kamar mandi memandang _one piece _milik Ino di tanganku. Tck! Kesialan apalagi yang akan kudapatkan, Tuhan?

.

.

.

Di sinilah aku berada sekarang. Aula yang tadi pagi terlihat 'tidak aneh' di mataku berubah menjadi sebuah klub malam dadakan. Apanya yang acara utama? Ini sih acara tambahan.

Aku menoleh ke samping dan melihat dinding kaca yang memantulkan bayanganku. Rambutku dijepit dengan dua buah jepitan berwarna merah. Wajahku dipoles dengan _make up _yang tipis. Kamera DSLR setia mengalungi leherku dan sebuah sepatu kets putih menghiasi kakiku—Ino bersikeras memakaikanku _high heels_-nya, untunglah ukuran kakiku lebih besar dari wanita pirang itu jadi ia menyerah memaksaku.

Baiklah, karena aku sudah ada di sini, tidak ada salahnya aku minum beberapa gelas bir. Aku menolehkan kepala dan menemukan meja bar di pojok aula. Sebelum sampai di meja bar itu, aku melewati panggung yang berdiri seorang DJ di sana. Ketika kuperhatikan baik-baik, ternyata DJ itu adalah Sasuke. Sebelum ia menyadari kehadiranku, aku cepat-cepat melangkah menuju meja bar.

"Tolong, aku butuh sesuatu yang bisa membuatku hilang ingatan saat ini juga!" seruku pada seorang bartender yang menatapku bingung, namun tak urung ia membuatkan sebuah minuman yang aku pesan.

"Kau ingin hilang ingatan, nona?" seseorang terkekeh dan begitu aku menoleh rona merah menjalar di wajahku. Ternyata pria itu adalah Naruto yang tidak kusadari kehadirannya.

"Ini, nona pesananmu," ucap si bartender ramah.

"Terima kasih," aku langsung menenggak minuman bergradasi itu dan panas langsung menjalar di tenggorokanku, "sial! Ingatanku belum juga menghilang," aku berdecak kesal.

Naruto yang mendengarnya tertawa membuatku kembali memandangnya bingung, "Kau benar-benar lucu. Pantas saja seseorang begitu tergila-gila padamu sampai memutuskan perjodohan yang sudah dibuat,"

Ucapan Naruto barusan menarik perhatianku, "Apa maksudmu, Uzu—"

"Naruto, panggil saja Naruto. _Cheers_?" Naruto mengangkat gelas alkoholnya dan aku pun mendentingkan gelasku dengannya.

"_Cheers_!"

"Kau pasti mengerti maksudku, Sakura-_chan_," ucapan ambigu Naruto membuatku memutar otak. Mengerti dengan raut wajahku yang masih bingung, akhirnya Naruto menjelaskan, "Sasuke dan Karin _nee-chan _sudah memutuskan perjodohan mereka. Karin _nee-chan _sudah memiliki kekasih sebelum ia dijodohkan dengan Sasuke dan Sasuke menolak perjodohan itu karena ia sudah menemukan calon istrinya sendiri," entah kenapa ucapan Naruto membuat hatiku campur aduk.

"Calon istri?" aku membeo bingung.

Naruto tertawa, "Rupanya si _teme _itu tidak menyampaikan perasaannya dengan benar. Baiklah, apa boleh buat. Aku harus membantunya kembali," pria pirang ini kemudian mengulurkan tangannya padaku, "maukah kau berdansa denganku, Sakura-_chan_?"

Jujur saja ucapan Naruto membuatku tidak mengerti, "Um... Tapi, aku di sini memiliki tugas—"

"—Letakkan saja kameramu di sini, tidak akan ada yang berani mengambil barang miliki Uchiha. Dan sebenarnya pesta ini tidak diketahui oleh ayahnya Sasuke, jadi sebaiknya kau jangan memotret apapun," Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Um... Baiklah," aku meletakkan kamera di meja bar dan mengikuti Naruto membawaku ke tengah lantai dansa.

Musik berdentum dengan keras dan menjerat tubuhku untuk berdansa. Jujur saja, aku sebenarnya tidak begitu suka berdansa dengan seorang pria di hadapanku. Aku lebih suka duduk di balik meja bar menikmati berbagai macam alkohol di sana.

Musik yang diciptakan oleh Sasuke ini benar-benar membuatku terhanyut. Naruto menarik pinggangku untuk mendekat dan tanganku sedikit lagi akan mengalung di lehernya jika saja seseorang tidak menarik tubuhku hingga menabrak dadanya yang bidang. Saat kudongakkan kepala, mataku melebar melihat Sasuke menatap tajam ke depan dengan rahang yang mengeras.

"Wohooo! Santai, _teme_! Aku hanya membantumu saja," ucapan Naruto membuatku menoleh melihat pria itu mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, "nah, Sakura-_chan_, bersenang-senanglah dengan Sasuke!" kemudian pria pirang itu pergi dengan santainya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan suaranya yang berat menakutkan.

"Um... Aku akan menjawabnya, tapi bisa tidak kau lepaskan aku dulu?" aku mencoba tersenyum dan melirik tangan kirinya yang melingkar di pinggangku dan tangan kanannya yang memeluk punggungku protektif.

"Tidak bisa!" Sasuke menyeringai menyebalkan.

Aku menunduk merasakan kemarahan sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Lelaki ini benar-benar membangunkan harimau yang ingin mengamuk.

"Kau menyebalkan!" aku mendorong Sasuke dengan kekuatan penuh dan berlari menerobos kerumunan.

Aku terus berlari tidak memedulikan teriakan Sasuke memanggil namaku. Sial! Kenapa hari ini aku cengeng sekali?

Aku berhenti berlari di depan sebuah _cottage _terapung yang aku tahu untuk berbulan madu. Kenapa aku justru lari ke tempat yang seperti ini? Aku menghela napas gusar dan memilih duduk di pinggir jembatan. Sebelumnya aku sudah membuka sepatu untuk mencelupkan kaki ke air laut yang dingin. Aku harap ini bisa menjernihkan pikiranku.

Mengapa sikap Sasuke seperti itu padaku? Ia membuatku berharap. Jika ia sudah memiliki kekasih, bukankah lebih baik jika ia menjaga jarak denganku? Dengan demikian akupun bisa melupakannya perlahan.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan," aku bergumam seorang diri. Aku harap _cottage _ini tidak ada yang menempati sehingga tidak ada yang melihatku bicara seorang diri seperti orang gila.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat membuatku menolehkan kepala dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Sasuke berlari menyusulku. Aku cepat-cepat berdiri dan berusaha kabur darinya, tapi tidak bisa. Ia memelukku erat dari belakang. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan bahuku.

"Jangan pergi!" serunya putus asa.

"Aku harus kembali ke kamarku. Aku ingin tidur, jadi tolong lepaskan aku!" aku membalasnya dengan desisan tajam.

"Aku mohon, jangan membuatku lebih gila dari ini, Haruno Sakura," Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya membuatku terdiam, "jika yang membuatmu gelisah adalah Karin, maka kau tidak perlu khawatir karena dari awal perjodohan aku sudah menolaknya,"

"Apa?" aku melirik kepalanya yang tenggelam di bahu kananku.

Sasuke membalikkan badanku hingga kami berhadapan, "Bisakah kita bicarakan ini di dalam sana?" Sasuke menunjuk satu-satunya _cottage _mengapung di belakang kami, "angin di sini sangat dingin dan kau hanya memakai _one piece_. Aku tidak mau kau sakit,"

Aku diam dan setelah angin malam membelai kulitku, kepalaku serta merta langsung mengangguk. Benar-benar tubuh yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Sasuke mengambil alih sepatu kets yang aku bawa dan menggenggam tanganku menuju _cottage _miliknya.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Sasuke bertanya setelah meletakkan sepatuku di rak dekat pintu yang otomatis terkunci sendiri.

"Cokelat hangat jika ada," sahutku dan memilih duduk di sofa panjang beludru merah.

Tak lama Sasuke datang dan meletakkan secangkir cokelat hangat di atas meja. Aku meraihnya dan menyesapnya perlahan. Jujur saja aku terlalu syok dan cokelat panas adalah hal pertama yang kuingat jika ingin menentramkan hatiku. Sedangkan Sasuke memilih meminum teh.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kaujelaskan padaku?" tanyaku tanpa memandang wajahnya. Namun, kepalaku segera bergerak menatap wajahnya ketika tangannya menarik wajahku.

"Selama ini kurasa kau salah paham. Aku dan Karin memang dijodohkan, tapi kami tidak menyetujui perjodohan itu. Kurasa Naruto sudah menjelaskannya padamu tadi,"

"Naruto..." aku menggumamkan nama pria pirang itu, "katanya kau sudah memiliki calon istri. Lalu siapa dia kalau bukan Karin?" aku menatap matanya menuntut jawaban jujur.

Ia tersenyum dan menatapku dengan lembut, "Ya benar aku sudah punya calon istri dan saat ini ia sedang menatapku dengan _emerald_-nya yang indah itu,"

Aku tertegun dan jantungku berdetak cepat, "Ma-maksudmu?" mataku mulai berkaca-kaca kembali.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Haruno Sakura?" Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru dari saku celananya dan memakaikan cincin di jari manis kananku.

"Aku belum menjawabnya, tapi kau sudah memakaikan cincinnya!" aku berdecak sebal, namun ada perasaan bahagia menyebar di seluruh aliran darahku.

"Karena aku tahu kau tidak akan menolak," ujar Sasuke percaya diri.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri!" aku berdiri dan hendak pergi, namun Sasuke menarik tanganku hingga aku jatuh terduduk di pangkuannya.

"Seorang yang mabuk pasti akan berkata jujur,"

"Apa—hmm!"

Sasuke menyatukan bibirnya dan bibirku. Aku mendesah kala lidahnya sudah masuk ke dalam mulutku dan menggelitik langit-langitnya. Tangannya bergerak mengangkat tubuhku hingga aku duduk berhadapan dengannya. Ia memelukku erat hingga dada kami menyatu. Ugh! Sesuatu di bawah sana sudah mengeras karena ciuman panas kami.

Puas menguasai mulutku, Sasuke berpindah menjilati rahang dan berakhir di cuping telingaku. Sial! Ia menyentuh bagian tersensitif dari tubuhku.

"Ahhhhnn! Sasuke-_kun_!"

Aku menggeliat tak nyaman saat lidahnya menyesap cuping telingaku dan tangannya mengusap punggungku dengan lembut. Sasuke menjilat leherku dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda kepemilikan di sana. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol desahanku lebih lama ketika tiba-tiba tangannya yang nakal itu meremas kedua bukit kembarku.

"Oh! Ka-kau, berani-beraninya, aaahhn!" kurang ajar! Aku mendesah erotis karena ia menyentuh bagian intimku di bawah sana.

"Kau menikmatinya, sayang," Sasuke menatap mataku yang sudah berubah sayu.

Aku menatapnya kesal, "Kau benar-benar nakal!" aku berniat berdiri, namun ia memelukku erat.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Setahun aku mendambamu dan ini puncaknya kurasa," Sasuke menatapku tajam dengan mata yang tertutupi kabut nafsu, "aku menginginkanmu, Haruno Sakura,"

"Kau bahkan tidak mengijinkanku pergi. Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?" aku mengerucutkan bibir gemas.

Ia tertawa dan mencium bibirku yang maju, "Jadi, biarkan aku memuaskanmu malam ini, sayang,"

"Asal kau tidak meninggalkanku," ujarku saat ia menggendongku dan menurunkanku di ranjang.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," Sasuke membuka kemeja dan juga kausnya membuatku tak berkedip melihat badan yang kukira kurus ternyata terbentuk seksi.

Ia kemudian merangkak naik ke atasku, "Aku justru akan menikahimu secepatnya," tangan Sasuke menyusup ke punggungku menarik _zipper one piece _milik Ino, "ternyata pakaian ini memang cocok untukmu. Seleraku memang tidak pernah salah,"

"Jadi, kau yang membelikan pakaian merepotkan ini?" aku menggembungkan pipi.

Sasuke kembali terkekeh dan mencium kedua pipiku, "Aku tahu kau cantik menggunakan apa saja," matanya memandang tubuhku yang sudah polos dengan liar, "apalagi jika kau telanjang bulat di bawahku seperti saat ini,"

"Ka-kau benar-benar! Kata-katamu terlalu vulgar!" aku menutup dada dan alat kelaminku secara refleks.

Ia merajuk dan melepaskan tanganku yang menutupi bagian pribadi tersebut, "Jangan ditutupi. Aku ingin menikmatinya,"

"Ahhhn... Ka-kau memang me-menyebalkan, aaahhnn," aku mendesah saat Sasuke mengulum payudaraku dan sebelah tangannya meremas payudara kiriku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," balasnya dengan deru napas yang semakin berat.

Sesuatu menyentuh bagian bawahku yang super sensitif itu. Sasuke memainkan jarinya di sana ketika mulutnya sibuk mengulum payudaraku bergantian. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mendesah. Kuremas rambut Sasuke memintanya untuk lebih memanjakan payudaraku dan ia menyanggupinya dengan menghisap kuat payudaraku.

Jajahan mulutnya berpindah turun ke perutku yang rata. Lidahnya mengitari pusarku dan terus turun di antara kedua pahaku. Ia meniupnya pelan membuat darahku berdesir ke kepala. Lelaki tampan ini menarik tubuhku hingga pantatku berada di ujung ranjang. Ia menekuk kakiku dan melebarkannya.

"Aaaahhnn! Sa-Sasuke-_kun_!"

Dan desahanku semakin hebat ketika lidahnya bermain di klitorisku. Aku tidak kuat. Kenikmatan ini sangat menyiksa. Aku meremas seprai ketika Sasuke memasukkan salah satu jarinya ke lubang terdalamku. Aku kembali memekik dan ia menghisap kemaluanku dengan rakus.

Sesekali tangan Sasuke meremas payudaraku dan ia memandang wajahku dengan seringai seksinya. Sasuke menambah jumlah jari di lubang itu menjadi dua dan mengocoknya dengan cepat. Pinggulku bergerak gelisah dan lidahnya memanjakan klitorisku.

"Aaaahhhhnn!" desahanku yang panjang mendadakan aku sudah sampai batasnya dan sesuatu mengalir deras di bawah sana. Sasuke masih setia menghisapnya sampai habis.

Aku terbaring lemah ketika melihat Sasuke melepas celana levis dan boxernya. Kejantanannya mengacung tegak dengan urat-urat yang tercetak jelas. Aku sungguh malu melihatnya, jadi aku memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

"Hei, jangan memalingkan wajah seperti itu,"

Sasuke memegang tangan kananku dan tiba-tiba aku merasa memegang suatu yang besar dan hangat. Aku menoleh dengan cepat dan melihat tanganku memegang kejantanan Sasuke. Aku berniat menarik tanganku, tapi Sasuke menahannya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahan jika melihatmu pasrah seperti ini," ujarnya dengan deru napas memburu.

Aku menegak ludah dan berjongkok di hadapannya, "Apakah aku harus melakukan hal yang sama untukmu?" aku mendongak menatap Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke menyeringai mengarahkan tanganku untuk bergerak di kemaluannya.

Aku kembali memandang kemaluannya dan dengan memberanikan diri, kukecupi juniornya yang sudah tegak berdiri. Sasuke mendesah tertahan. Aku membuka mulut dan memasukkan kejantanan Sasuke kedalamnya. Rasanya agak aneh, apakah ini yang dirasakan Sasuke ketika menghisap kemaluanku?

Aku bergerak lambat menghisap kejantanan Sasuke dan mungkin karena Sasuke sudah tidak sabar, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya ke dalam mulutku membuatku tersedak karena kejantannya masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya. Tak lama kemudian cairan kental masuk ke dalam mulutku membuatku terpaksa menelannya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" aku terbatuk ketika Sasuke menarik kejantanannya dari mulutku.

"Saatnya hidangan utama," ucapan Sasuke membuatku menoleh dan terkejut melihat kejantanannya kembali tegak berdiri.

Bungsu Uchiha itu menggendongku dan meletakkanku di tengah ranjang, "Kau siap?"

"Bolehkah aku kembali ke kamarku sekarang?" tanyaku memelas.

"Dan kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab dengan kejantananku yang sudah berdiri tegak seperti tiang bendera ini?" Sasuke menatapku gusar.

"Bagaimana kalau kau turunkan saja benderanya?"

"Tidak ada bendera di kejantananku, Sakura,"

"Mungkin kau butuh meditasi agar ia kembali lemas," aku tetap tak mau kalah.

"Meditasiku hanyalah bagian terdalam milikmu,"

"Ta-tapi—akh! Pelan-pelan!"

Aku meringis saat kejantanan Sasuke sudah sepenuhnya berada di bagian terdalam milikku. Gila! Ini rasanya sangat perih. Aku sampai menangis begini. Sasuke benar-benar kejam!

"Sssstt... Jangan menangis," Sasuke menjilat air mataku dan mencium bibirku lembut.

"Tapi itu sangat sakit," sahutku ditengah ciuman panas kami.

"Aku akan membuatmu menikmatinya,"

Sasuke bergerak perlahan di bawah sana. Aku merasa badanku seperti dicabik-cabik. Aku mengerang sakit di tengah ciuman kami. Tapi, lelaki egois ini tidak mau berhenti bergerak. Hingga semakin lama aku merasa suatu rasa yang nikmat. Aku mulai mendesah kembali, apalagi Sasuke mengulum daun telingaku.

"Oh... Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Sakura..."

"Bisakah kau lebih cepat?" aku memeluk lehernya dan mengalungkan kakiku di pinggul lelaki keren ini.

"Bukankah tadi kau yang minta pelan-pelan?" Sasuke menggodaku dengan meletakkan bibirnya di atas bibirku. Ia tahu jika aku ingin bibirnya untuk memenjarakan bibirku, tapi ia sengaja tak melakukannya.

"Ahh... Ini menyiksaku jika kau melakukannya terlalu lambat seperti itu,"

"Baiklah, tapi kau jangan menyesal ya," Sasuke mengecup kedua kelopak mataku yang terpejam dan tiba-tiba ia memperdalam dan mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ini terlalu cepat!"

"Bukankah ini nikmat, sayang?"

"Ahh! Ahh! Ya, Sa-Sasuke-_kun_!" dan bibirku dilahap dengan rakus oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia melumat bibirku, sesekali menghisap leherku membuatku mendesah sepanjang malam sampai akhirnya aku dan Sasuke mencapai titik kenikmatan dunia. Ia melepaskannya di dalam rahimku. Cairan hangat itu mengalir deras di sana. Aku harap ia cepat menikahiku sebelum perutku membuncit. Jika tidak, ia pasti akan menghadapi Haruno Kizashi yang super galak.

.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

.

**Omake**

.

.

.

"Jidat, ke mana saja kau tiga hari tidak masuk? Aku cari di apartemenmu tidak ada. Kau ke mana?" Ino menyerbuku dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya ketika aku baru saja mendudukkan diri di kursi kerja.

"Kau berisik sekali pagi-pagi," ujarku bosan.

"Hei! Aku itu mengkhawatirkanmu tahu!" Ino menepuk bahuku keras membuatku meringis.

"Ya, ya, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Ini hadiah untukmu," aku memberikan sebuah undangan padanya yang langsung ia baca dengan mata melotot.

"Ji-jidat! Jika kau mencintainya cepat katakan, tidak perlu membuat undangan pernikahan yang konyol seperti ini," Ino meletakkan undangan itu dengan kasar di atas mejaku, "sadarlah, Haruno Sakura!" lagi-lagi _drama queen _ini memegang kepalaku dengan ekspresi histeris. Aku menghela napas.

"Ino, apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?" Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri di samping kubikalku.

Ino segera menarik undangan yang kuberikan dan menyembunyikannya. Aku mendengus menahan tawa akan sikap sahabatku yang kadang aneh ini.

"Tidak ada. Aku mohon, kau jangan marah pada Sakura. Ia benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu," ucapan Ino membuat wajahku memerah. Untung ruangan ini hanya ada kami bertiga.

"Aku tahu," aku melirik tajam Sasuke yang menyeringai padaku, "oleh karena itu, aku memberikannya _one piece _itu agar bisa melewati malam yang indah denganku," lanjutnya tak memedulikan mataku yang sudah melotot menatapnya.

"_One piece_? Oh! Jadi itu darimu?" Ino tampak terkejut mendengarnya, "aku hanya menemukannya di depan pintu dengan tulisan untuk Haruno Sakura,"

"Sepertinya aku punya penggemar rahasia," sahutku tak acuh sambil menyalakan komputer.

"Hei, bukankah kau penggemar rahasiaku sampai menangis seorang diri sambil mabuk, hn?" Sasuke mendongakkan wajahku dan mencium bibirku singkat. Wajahku memerah menerimanya dan Ino tampak terkejut.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar akan menikah?" Ino bertanya dengan tampangnya yang konyol.

"Kau harus jadi pendampingku nanti, Ino," aku tersenyum menatap sahabatku.

"Tentu saja!" Ino memelukku erat, aku membalasnya dan tidak sampai tiga detik Sasuke sudah memisahkan kami.

"Jangan terlalu lama memeluk istriku," Sasuke menarik tanganku untuk berdiri dan membawaku pergi.

"Dasar Uchiha posesif!" Ino berteriak kesal.

Aku tertawa berlari bersama Sasuke menuju tangga darurat dan ia menciumku dengan ganas di sana. Di sela-sela ciuman kami, aku terkekeh membuat Sasuke berhenti dan memandangku bingung.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke," aku tersenyum manis menatapnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura," dan pelukan hangat kudapatkan di pagi yang cerah ini.

.

.

.

**FIN!**

.

.

.

a/n : Fict ini aku buat untuk SasuSaku Fanday tanggal 20 February kemarin. Sekaligus pengganti sequel I Need You! Karena mendadak aku nggak ada ide buat sequel itu. Hahaha... semoga memuaskan.

Untuk fict aku yang lain, harap bersabar karena membuat fiksi ini lebih sulit dari bikin makalah ilmiah. Hahahaa...

Kindly need your review?

Thanks a bunch!

: )


End file.
